The Real Life
by SuperFrog101
Summary: Do you know what it's like to live in the shadow of your older sister?Well Bella does. Her sister Rosalie has always been better than her in the one sport their hearts live. Gymnastics. Bella is now back home Drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Life**

The trees flying by the train car window are passing and blurring together into a green blob with a brown bottom. I lay my head back on the headrest and release a loud sigh. I am going back home for the first time in 3 years, oh joy.

I always came second to Rosalie that is the way it always was. She was defying gravity doing death defying tricks in gymnastics. I learned every trick right after her it should have been amazing that I was 2 years younger than her yet I could do almost everything she could. When she couldn't do something she got angry and threw a fit while I got up and tried again.

She got the chance to go to an Elite gym and they offered me a spot as well so that it would be easier on my parents to have both girls in one spot. At 12 years old my parents sent me away to boarding school so that they could focus on her future Olympic career. They got rid of me, like a piece of trash.

The boarding school I was forced to go to was in upstate New York near Albany. During a weekend there I noticed the little town had a gymnastic school. That is where I have spent all the free time I have had since.

For me gymnastics was never something that I was good at so I just kept doing it to excel and be better than everyone else. I loved the sport it was fun for me to do it. I always loved being on the unbalanced bars and feeling like I could soar. It is the one place I feel like I could belong.

But it would be lying to me if I say that I'm happy to be home. At 15 every girl tries to act out and be "cool". At boarding school it was showing how much money you have and how much you could drink before you got wasted. And that my friend is why I have been expelled from Albany Ridge Boarding school.

I was also brought up on charges because my so called friends ditched me while I was pasted out drunk on the floor in the school gym that had been completely vandalized. So when my parents had to pull themselves from my sister to check up on me while I was in jail, furious wouldn't even describe it.

So I got two alternatives 100hrs of community service or be forced back into training with my sister again and if I go to nationals and place in the national team I can quit and go back to doing whatever I was doing. I chose community service but the judge over ruled it and wanted me to suffer in something I didn't want to do.

So that leads me to my current predicament sitting on a train after a 4 hr plane ride heading to the little town the houses the Elite gym called The Win. Their slogan is even better "Because this is where winners are born and molded into Olympians". Yea that is cockiness to the extreme.

The train had finally halted to a stop; I lugged my carry on to the platform where I gathered my luggage. To find myself disappointed to not see my parents. I walked to the exit of the train station and hailed a cab to drive me home. Once again they had forgotten about their second daughter.

I got home to find that nobody was home, like I didn't expect that. I left my stuff in the hallway all but my carry on and went upstairs to my old room. In my carry on I had the things I hold most dear, my gymnastics apparel. I put on a black leo and yoga pants to go over them. Then I took my keys and a water bottle and began to jog to The Win. Hopefully I get a warm welcome, probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2 and so I know this has a few similar qualities to the show on ABC family called Make it or Break it. Does anyone know much about gymnastics I'm going just from that T.V show? I hope you like it.**

**The Real Life**

I walked into the gym to see that all the parents were there. I wonder why? I quickly found my parents, sister, and brother Jasper who to goes to the gym. I don't think my parents are too proud of it. One thing is to have a girl gymnast the next is to have a male gymnast. Standing next to Jasper was a large guy I don't just mean tall he was built big. Like what you would expect a linebacker to look like.

"Hey Jazz you miss me?" I asked him as I poked his shoulder to get his attention.

"Belly, I always miss you but what are you doing here?" he said giving me a hug.

"Didn't you hear I got expelled and exiled to here, my worst nightmare?" I said with scowl on my face.

"Well I'm glad your back, I want you to meet my friend Emmett. Emmett –Bella. Bella -Emmett." I put my hand out for Emmett to shake but to my surprise he picked me up into a great big bear hug.

"So what is this whole meeting about?" I asked.

"There is apparently a new coach, Demetri left taking the 4th through 7th ranked girls with him to Boston." I always liked Demetri he was an exceptional coach, plus he never gave into my sister's demands.

Then a man walked out of the office that was on the loft of the second floor. It was the one and only Edward Cullen Olympic gold medalist. My sister and mother were giggling at the sight of him. Yea he is hot but he is a legend in the Olympic world.

"Tomorrow we will have all the girls perform their routine to rank the top three that we are sending to Nationals. Be ready girls I won't take any slackers, practice will now begin at 5am every morning excluding Sunday which will remain your free day unless you are needed for more practice if necessary." Edward said and then walked back into his new office. Wow he doesn't seem too thrilled about his new job, maybe I will find someone else beside Jasper to get along with.

I overheard Rosalie speaking to Tanya, a blonde tall beautiful girl who could do amazing things on the beam but unlike Rose she was a normal human being and I could say for all the time that I did know Tanya when I was here years ago that she tells it like it is but Rose finds away to get her into her schemes. They were discussing that a new girl would be coming to The Win.

"Yea I heard Demitri said that he saw her on a jungle gym, a scholarship girl can you believe it Tanya the last one gave up after 2 days and realized this wasn't what she wanted to do with her life." Rose said as the two of them started to crack up laughing.

I turned to Jasper and said "Hopefully that scholarship girl gives Rose a run for her money." I hadn't noticed that Edward the new coach had left his office and was headed to the exit/entrance of The Win which Jasper and I had been standing next to at the moment. He must have heard what I said because he gave me the most handsome crooked smile. I just wondered what he thought I meant by that comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- First I don't own twilight. And second I know I haven't updated this in well a long time. My computer broke and I got another and I know that isn't an excuse but I needed to figure out somehow what to do with this. I have no gymnastics experience if you do please help me(pm me). Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. It isn't that long but it is a filler chapter and I want to add some coachward soon. Enjoy!**

It is strangely odd being back in Forks. I have never been and will ever be an overly competitive person by nature. I think that would be the quality that separates my sister and I. For Rose gymnastics wasn't about the thrill of landing a trick for the first time it was about landing it before everyone else to show off that she was better than everyone else.

We have always been polar opposites, Black and white you could say. She is the artistic gymnast who choreographs a bunch of fluff into the routine; basically her programs consist of plenty of hand gestures and then the minimal amount of stunts needed. It looks pretty.

While I am go for the power, trying to push myself to the extreme. In other words I like to truly defy gravity. I try to be precise and thorough with every routine. I don't go for the average cookie cutter routine. I want to stick all of my dismounts.

Today is technically my first real day of training in an elite gym again. It sounds good to hear that to be classified as elite. My hard work has paid off.

I want to go to nationals and win the all around to become the national champ but that is a goal it isn't necessarily something that I need. What I need is to show my parents and the gym that I am as good as my sister or even better.

* * *

All of these rambling thoughts scurried around by brain as I drove my new car to the gym. This was like a fresh start with some not so fresh faces.

When I walked in today no one starred at me like yesterday because they were all busy glaring at a girl in an old faded leotard who was running to the springboard ready to do her vault then the gym went silent she was mid air then in an instant she was grounded again even my jaw had dropped slightly. The girl had just landed a perfect Tsukahara. She looked around at everyone who was watching her and everyone seemed to stop and go back to what they were previously doing. I went over to her to introduce myself hoping to make an ally.

"Wow that was really good, you should be proud of that, I'm Bella Swan by the way." And I stuck my hand out for her to shake and she did.

"Thanks I'm Alice Brandon I'm new here. Are you related to Rosalie Swan?" Alice asked.

"Yes but I like to say that I was adopted it makes a whole more sense that the fact that I could share the same genes as the beast" I said with an added laugh thinking my joke was funny. "I'm new here too well sort of at least."

"Well I expect us to become great friends and usually my predictions are uncannily right, I must say" Alice informed me with a grin appearing on her face. Then the gym doors opened again and Alice just gazed at who was coming in with awe. When I looked I saw Emmett and Jasper heading from the direction of the door to where we are standing by the vault. When they came closer I realized she was practically drooling over Jasper. Hopefully they will find a way to make it around the no dating any other gym member rule without getting caught.

Then Coach Cullen came down from his office calling a meeting for all the members on her the in house competition for nationals ranking would work.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note- First I don't own twilight. Second this is a little longer yay. Third I have no clue about gymnastics thank god for google. These are the two websites I used :**

**en dot wikipeidia dot org/wiki/List_of_gymnastics_terms**

drills and skills dot com/skills/ubar/

(no spaces and add a period for dot)

**If I said anything as far as gymnastics wrong please tell me AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS STORY SEND ME A MESSSAGE. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ AND ENJOY!**

******

* * *

**

The Real Life

Chapter 4

"So as you all know at today's in house meet we will be acquiring the rankings for nationals and for the gym, though closer to nationals we will figure out the rankings for each event. This goes for both the girls and the guys. I would also like to introduce two new members to the gym and they would be Alice Brandon as well as Bella Swan Rosalie and Jasper's little sister. That concludes my little speech and now all I have to say is let the best gymnast win!" Coach Cullen announced.

I seriously tried to focus upon what he was saying honestly but it went in one ear and out the other. I just couldn't help starring at him he is beyond handsome. It all sounds so corny thinking about it logically. I know I shouldn't be having these thoughts but they are relatively innocent. Nothing is going to come out of it as much as I can hope. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me but I can swear he would glance my way every so often. A girl could dream but what could he see in me the dumpy little sister who stands in her older sister's shadow. That was going to change.

Men's gymnastics isn't as supported (or exciting either) as much as the woman's mainly because guys aren't as dramatic as the girls. When the competition ended as expected Jasper has placed first in the men's all around much to my parent's dismay. To my own surprise I learned that the unlikely bear of a guy Emmett came in second place his size gave him an extra power and strength that gave him an edge. Edward was obviously the first to congratulate the two. I ran to Jasper.

"Jazzy you're even better than I remember!"

Rosalie just walked up to us and placed her hand on her hip.

"I guess winning just runs through our veins right Jasper I wonder what happened to Bella, I knew she was adopted."

Did she really think that would bother me?

"What is wrong with you is your leotard stuck to far up your ass? This is supposed to be a happy moment for Jasper. You should stare at your name ranked as number one on the board because in a little while it won't be there anymore."I snarled at her.

"Sorry Jasper I didn't mean you any harm by what I said. Bella just make sure you have the ability to back up what comes out of your mouth."

"Oh, I definitely do."

The meet started with beam and of course Rosalie nailed it and took first then I placed second and Tanya third. Vault was next Rosalie stayed in first place and Tanya moved to second knocking me to third. The Uneven Bars was next and last so I have to pull a rabbit out of a hat if I want to beat Rosalie at her own game.

The meet ended with Rosalie on bars. She scored really high and I was beginning to get nervous, I only hope no one else can see my evident fear. Tanya went next and it was easy to see that she made a mistake, bad for her good for me. Three other girls went which included Kate, Jessica and Irina. Then Angela went and she landed a perfect dismount it sent her straight to second knocking Kate down to third. Rosalie still continues to take the lead. Then Alice went and blew everyone's minds she is very short which makes her more agile then everyone else and she pushed her way to second place.

Finally it was my turn after the grueling wait. As I got up off the bench and walked to the task at hand. I chalked up my hands and looked up the uneven bars began to look daunting. I had no clue as to why I was all of a sudden become so anxious. It wasn't like me to act this way. I have done this a million times and pulled it off perfectly what makes this time any different.

My routine was simple right up until the end which incorporated a geinger and a tkatchev. Even I miscalculate anything I could end up at the bottom of the leader board and in the hospital. I don't know which one is worse.

As I was mid air I had an out of body experience, which is the only way I can describe it. I felt like I was looking down at myself performing and not really feeling my body do it. It was like I wasn't even thinking just doing. And at some point I landed. I was finally brought back to reality and instinctively pose and pivot turn and walk back to the bench. Then I look at the score board quickly all I see is Swan so Rosalie won after all that glum feeling began to take over.

Then Coach Edward came over to me and said congrats I knew you were better than her. The last part he whispered in my ear. I sharply turn to look back at the board to see Isabella Swan at the top and Rosalie Swan right after.


End file.
